


Этот неловкий разговор

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Знакомство с родителями, тайные отношения, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Игнис вовсе не так хорош в скрытном передвижении, как он думал, особенно в доме, полном профессиональных телохранителей.





	Этот неловкий разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Awkward Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687070) by [SocialDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate). 



– Не уходи, – сонно пробормотал Гладио, когда Игнис выскользнул из его объятий. Лучи утреннего солнца едва начали пробиваться сквозь щель в портьерах, в комнате было уже достаточно светло, чтобы Игнис мог хорошо рассмотреть обнаженное тело Гладио – смятая простыня прикрывала только ноги – и ему потребовалось сверхчеловеческое усилие воли, чтобы не забраться обратно в постель.

– Я должен, – ответил Игнис. Проведя рукой вниз по обнаженной спине, по линиям наконец-то законченной татуировки, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гладио в щеку.

– Возвращайся вечером? – попросил Гладио, в его голосе появились капризные нотки, и это было настолько мило, что Игнис понял – если придется, он по стене дома залезет. Конечно, все было бы гораздо проще, если бы они могли просто рассказать семье Гладио о том, что они вместе, но время было неподходящим.

Иногда это казалось слабым оправданием, но Игнис не собирался ни на чем настаивать, если Гладио это доставляло неудобство.

– Ни за что на свете не откажусь. Но сейчас мне правда надо идти. – Он наклонился за еще одним поцелуем, а Гладио повернулся, подставляя губы. Через какое-то время Игнис все-таки смог оторваться от него и быстро оделся. Он не позволял себе оборачиваться к постели, пока не подошел к двери. К этому моменту Гладио уже снова спал, его рот мило приоткрылся.

...или не так уж мило. Но Игнис все равно любил его.

– Хорошего дня, моя любовь, – прошептал Игнис. Он выскользнул наружу, держа ботинки в руке и стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Ирис его не особенно волновала, она спала гораздо крепче, чем Гладио; он без проблем миновал ее комнату и спустился по лестнице.

Джареда обойти было сложнее, и Игнис уверен, что тот не раз его засекал, но был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не сообщать об этом. Конечно, это происходило раньше, когда Игнис был моложе и не так натренирован в скрытности и бесшумности, сейчас же он гордился своими способностями.

Бросив взгляд в сторону кухни, он увидел, что дверь была открыта, и хоть свет там и горел, но внутри, похоже, никого не было. Соблюдая осторожность, Игнис прошел мимо, держась темной стороны коридора; он уже видел дверь бокового входа, через которую обычно и выскальзывал по утрам. Позже он сам себе признается, что потерял бдительность и расслабился.

Никто никогда не пользовался этой маленькой столовой, учитывая, что Амицитии предпочитали есть в любой комнате дома, кроме нескольких столовых, если уж выбирались из кухни. Но этим утром, проходя мимо последней двери, Игнис чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, услышав свое имя.

Посмотрев на выход, который был так близко, и думая, не разумнее ли было бы просто сбежать, Игнис сглотнул, повернул обратно и заглянул в столовую.

– Доброе утро.

– Я так и думал, что это ты, – Кларус Амицития едва поднял взгляд от газеты. – Как дела?

– Эм... – ответил Игнис. Ему казалось, что он сам проводит больше времени в резиденции Амицитиев, чем глава семейства, который дневал и ночевал в Цитадели, и Игнис точно не был готов к тому, что отец его парня поймает его, пытающимся улизнуть тайком.

– Очевидно, для тебя еще слишком рано, – рассмеялся Кларус, переворачивая страницу. – Бутерброд?

Глупо моргая и пытаясь разобрать по голосу, сердится ли Кларус, или он раздражен, или собирается перерезать ему глотку, Игнис попытался вспомнить о манерах.

– Простите?

– Бутерброд. Будешь? – Кларус откусил от своего бутерброда.

– Я... конечно, – сдался Игнис. Это было просто вежливо, к тому же он был голоден.

– Уверен, ты знаешь, где тут что, – Кларус перевернул следующую страницу. Игнис медленно вошел в столовую и положил обувь и сумку рядом со стулом. Он действительно знал, где что лежит, и не стал тянуть время. Скоро он уже сидел за столом напротив Кларуса с кофе и бутербродами.

– Как поживает Ноктис? – спросил Кларус, как будто они просто старые знакомые и обмениваются новостями, и он не поймал только что Игниса на полпути к побегу. Безусловно, Игнис не стыдился своих отношений с Гладио, но попасться вот так – не самый идеальный вариант.

– У него все хорошо, – ответил он, сделав большой глоток кофе и только после этого занявшись бутербродом. – Не так усердно занимается, как мне хотелось бы, но все равно числится среди лучших учеников, так что жаловаться мне не на что.

– Звучит знакомо. Помню, Вескем тоже жаловался, хотя он в основном говорил о всяком королевском дерьме, а не об учебе. – Услышав, как Щит Короля называет королевские обязанности "королевским дерьмом", Игнис от неожиданности рассмеялся, хотя из уст Гладио слышал этот оборот не раз. Без своего форменного облачения Кларус выглядел как обычный отец семейства, а не как глава второй по значимости семьи в Люцисе.

Было сложно совместить эти два образа, и Игнис на какое-то время сосредоточился на завтраке. По крайней мере, он был способен поддерживать легкую беседу, и пока они ели, оба старались избегать серьезных вопросов, касающихся их работы. Хотя Игнис все еще нервничал, он чувствовал себя лучше, чем мог предполагать.

И все же в воздухе висело напряжение, которое трудно было игнорировать.

Нервно двигая тарелку, Игнис открыл рот, закрыл, а потом все-таки смог задать вопрос, который волновал его с того момента, как он вошел в столовую.

– А вы не... вы не злитесь?

– На тебя? – в голосе Кларуса прозвучало легкое удивление. – Ну, у тебя не так уж много причин быть здесь так рано, и если, конечно, ты не провел ночь с моей двенадцатилетней дочерью, то, мне кажется, что все вовлеченные – люди взрослые, способные сами принимать решения.

– О, – только и смог ответить Игнис, его сердце, до этого колотившееся, как сумасшедшее, постепенно возвращалось к нормальному ритму.

– Не то чтобы я этого не ожидал. Мои дети не слишком хорошо умеют скрывать свои влюбленности. – Внимание Кларуса снова переключилось на газету, и Игнис сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и сжал руки, чтобы подавить дрожь.

По лестнице прогрохотали шаги, и они оба подняли головы. Встретившись с Игнисом взглядом, Кларус закатил глаза.

– Интересно, и кто бы это мог быть.

Гладио, очевидно, тоже не ожидал, что кто-нибудь будет находиться в столовой, и Игнис слышал доносящиеся из кухни стук и бряканье. После особенно громкого звука последовало сонное ругательство, и на лице Кларуса появилось выражение, одновременно и нежное, и немного сердитое.

– Доброе утро, мой дорогой сын.

– Дерьмо, – пробормотал Гладио тихо, а потом громче: – Привет, пап.

– Подойди на минутку.

– Звучит зловеще, – Гладио рассмеялся, но улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он зашел в столовую и увидел мирно завтракающих за одним столом Кларуса и Игниса.

– Нет, – объявил он, поднимая руки и отступая назад. – Ни за что. Я в этом не участвую.

– Мы налаживаем отношения, – сказал Кларус. Гладио изобразил неприличный жест и исчез. Игнис на секунду испугался, но Кларус рассмеялся от души. – Дети иногда так неблагодарны. Даже не знаю, кто его вырастил таким засранцем.

Доев и допив кофе, Кларус снова обратился к Игнису.

– Если ты собираешься на совещание к девяти, я могу подвезти тебя до Цитадели.

Каким бы хорошим компаньоном Кларус не оказался за столом, Игнис не был уверен, что выдержит поездку с отцом своего парня в машине в час пик. Вежливо отказавшись, он доел свой завтрак, собрал их посуду и, игнорируя протесты Кларуса, отнес ее на кухню и загрузил в посудомоечную машину.

– Все было прекрасно, но мне нужно заскочить домой перед работой. Увидимся на совещании, – сказал Игнис, поднимая сумку и обувь.

– Заглядывай иногда на обед, я знаю, что Ирис будет рада тебя видеть, – сказал Кларус, поднимаясь и протягивая руку для пожатия. – И, Бахамута ради, в следующий раз выходи через переднюю дверь.

Игнис, запинаясь, практически сбежал из комнаты под смех Кларуса, звучащий почти точно так же, как и смех Гладио временами. Он не слишком жаждал встречи с Кларусом на совете, тем более, что там он будет в официальном облачении, а не в тренировочных штанах и домашней футболке, но это было неизбежно. В конце концов, он сам был виноват в том, что утратил бдительность.

Покинув дом – через боковой выход, на который и целился изначально – Игнис так и не остановился перевести дух, пока не заскочил в поезд. Он сел, вытащил мобильник, чтобы проверить, нет ли пропущенных сообщений, и ничуть не удивился, обнаружив несколько смсок от Гладио. Написанные сплошь заглавными буквами, они казались такими же громкими и большими, как и сам Гладио.

_ИГНИС_

_ИГНИС КАКОГО ХРЕНА_

_ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО_

Плечи Игниса затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха. Его очень порадовало, что не он один получил дозу стресса так рано утром. Минуту подумав над ответом, он мог заранее представить себе реакцию Гладио на свое сообщение.

_Он предложил мне бутерброды._

_Я был голоден._

В ответ ему свалился нечленораздельный набор символов, и улыбка не сходила с его губ, пока он не добрался до душа. А там выражение его лица стало совсем другим, когда он позволил себе провести очень тщательную реконструкцию предыдущей ночи.

Игнис решил, что после такого утра вполне этого заслуживает.


End file.
